


Я так ждал, что ты придешь

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Про один осенний день, когда так нужен кто-то рядом…
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Я так ждал, что ты придешь

Я стоял у входной двери и не мог постучать. Дождь, начавшийся рано утром, еще до рассвета, пропитал мои волосы и одежду; мантия была тяжелой и тянула меня к земле, и мне казалось, что я тону. Я знал, что будет сложно, но не предполагал, не мог представить себе, насколько.

Сжав пальцы в кулак, я поднял руку и стукнул, но к моменту столкновения костяшек с деревом двери весь мой запал иссяк, и звук получился едва слышный. Я стоял и гладил мокрое дерево, закрыв глаза.

Я старался отнестись к этому, как к очередному уроку жизни. Но мораль была слишком прямолинейной, явной, как в детских книжках. Сжав зубы крепче, чем пальцы в кулак, я постучал.

Тихие шаги я услышал через несколько секунд. Теперь, когда мой слух позволял мне улавливать оттенки звука, я мог, закрыв глаза, рисовать из этих оттенков и тонов полноценную картину происходящего: его ноги, худые и узкие, с маленькими, как у женщины, ступнями, упрятаны в теплые носки и тапки. Пол из старого дерева, половицы плохо подогнаны, в щелях мелкий сор, Дымолетный порошок и сахарный песок. У дверей шаги замедлились, он стал осторожнее, теперь уже, казалось бы, нет причины – но он посмотрел в глазок.

Он посмотрел в глазок, а я стоял перед дверью, закрыв глаза, и понимал – может и не открыть, имеет полное, полнейшее право. Но также я знал слишком хорошо: откроет. Обязательно.

Дверь отворилась, я уставился на Люпина, мгновенно фиксируя в памяти мельчайшие изменения его лица, его фигуры, его взгляда. Взгляд был прежний, лицо спокойное, в волосах гречишного цвета почти не было седины, зато глаза стали будто седые – пронзительный золотой цвет остался на школьных колдографиях, теперь это были выцветшие глаза человека, видевшего слишком много смерти.

Он отступил в сторону, придерживая для меня дверь.

– Проходи.

Он мог бы взять пример с меня и процедить сквозь зубы, выражая всю степень презрения: «Снейп». Он мог бы поинтересоваться в своей беззаботной манере: «какими судьбами?» и держать меня у порога, под проливным дождем, вынуждая признаться в бессилии. Он мог бы окинуть меня таким же внимательным изучающим взглядом, что и я его, отметить и мою поношенную одежду, и мои впалые щеки, сизые от щетины, и то, как я цепляюсь нервно за косяк двери, будто боюсь, что дверь закроется перед моим носом. Он мог бы и вовсе прогнать меня, как любой нормальный человек поступил бы с тем, кто носит клеймо «бывший Пожиратель»; каждому известно, что не бывает бывших убийц, садистов и мучителей.

Но он отступил в сторону, не спрашивая, словно так и должно быть, словно я не мог не прийти. И я вошел в дом.

***

– Тебе надо переодеться.

Он устремился вглубь дома по длинному коридору, я последовал за ним, оставляя мокрые следы на полу. Я снял обувь в прихожей, стараясь вести себя безупречно вежливо; но мои носки были насквозь мокрыми и не намного чище подошв ботинок.

– Сейчас поищем тебе что-нибудь по размеру, – сообщил Люпин, открыв широкий платяной шкаф в конце коридора. В его манере комментировать каждое действие было что-то успокаивающее. Обычно мне не нравилось, когда констатировали очевидное, но я устал думать на два шага вперед, я устал замечать малейшие перемены обстановки, я хотел, чтобы мне объясняли очевидное, в кои-то веки.

В доме у Люпина было тихо, будто в библиотеке; только шум дождя за стенами сливался в бесконечную монотонную мелодию, из тех, которые вводят в транс. Люпин рылся в шкафу, привстав на цыпочки, а я отдыхал, прислонившись к стене – пока он не смотрел, можно было себе позволить это маленькое проявление слабости. Теперь, когда я очутился внутри, когда самое страшное закончилось – постучал, все-таки постучал – усталость и растерянность навалились на меня в полной мере. Пришлось напомнить себе, что еще рано расслабляться: хоть Люпин и впустил меня, я все еще не озвучил просьбу. А в том, как он себя вел, было нечто подозрительное – словно он не желает слышать просьб.

– Вот.

Он повернулся и наконец-то окинул меня оценивающим взглядом, осмотрел с ног до головы, определяя степень истощенности. Я старался держаться прямо и с достоинством, но для достоинства нужен определенный запас сил. Пытка вниманием завершилась, Люпин кивнул, что-то для себя определив, протянул мне стопку одежды. Мерлин, я надеялся, что он даст мне и носки тоже…

– Переоденешься в спальне, или проводить тебя в ванную? – спросил Люпин. Будь я на его месте, у меня было бы куда больше вопросов. Мы виделись в последний раз четырнадцать лет назад. Ну, и еще на суде, но там у меня не было возможности разглядеть его. В глаза бил ослепительный свет, и уж меня-то можно было разглядеть во всех подробностях; я же, кроме этого света, не видел ничего. Зато я слышал голоса тех, кто выступал против меня и в мою защиту. Я слышал спокойный, уверенный голос Люпина, и это еще одна причина, по которой я набрался смелости притащиться к нему сегодня.

– В ванную, если можно, – кивнул я, сообразив, что пауза затянулась. Люпин улыбнулся.

Ванная комната оказалась крохотной, едва можно развернуться. Я положил одежду на корзину с бельем и забрался под горячий душ. Именно то, что нужно… мне было все равно, насколько это уместно – заниматься личной гигиеной в чужом доме. Я чувствовал себя слишком грязным рядом с теплым и сонным Люпиным и хотел хоть как-то это исправить. Вода в сток и впрямь лилась серая. Плюнув на все, я постирал белье и носки и оставил сушиться их там же, в ванной. Я впервые за много дней расчесал волосы и даже постриг ногти, разыскав на полке под зеркалом ножницы. Теперь, когда у меня не было своего дома, а в большинстве гостевых домов магической Британии разражались потоком брани и оскорблений при моем появлении, надо было использовать любую возможность позаботиться о себе. Если Люпин меня еще и покормит…

Стоп. Я оборвал спутанную вязь мыслей, скачущих с одного на другое, осознав, насколько жалкими они были. Мне не нужна была еда, мне не нужна была милостыня от Люпина, я пришел сюда не за этим. Мне следовало вести себя подобающим образом и не забывать о том, что я Северус Снейп, а не уличный попрошайка или бродяга из-под моста.

Я изучил одежду, которую мне выделил Люпин. Темные брюки и широкий теплый свитер какого-то невообразимого желтого цвета; либо это изощренная месть, либо Люпин решил, что будет выглядеть глупо, выискивая для меня только черную одежду. Переодевшись (торопливо, отвернувшись от зеркала) я вышел из ванной комнаты, чтобы нос к носу столкнуться с Тедом Люпиным.

***

Мальчишка был узкоплечим и высоким, почти с меня ростом. На тонкой шее слишком большой и круглой казалась голова, а из-за стрижки – неровные, почти ощипанные пряди медового цвета – возникало сходство с одуванчиком. Глаза были именно такими, как когда-то у Люпина: яркими, звериными.

– Здравствуйте, – сказал Тедди Люпин, воспитанный мальчик.

– Да. Здравствуй, – прокаркал я, непонятно чего испугавшись. Пугаясь, я всегда злился; так вышло и на этот раз. – Ты знаешь, кто я? – спросил, наступая, нависая над ним; кривая ухмылка а-ля «сальноволосый ублюдок» также пошла в ход.

– Знаю, – спокойно ответил ребенок. – Вы Северус Снейп.

Вот как. Во мне тут же зажглось любопытство: Тед знает обо мне из-за громкого процесса и десятков статей в газетах, или ему все же что-то рассказывал Люпин? И если рассказывал, то что?

Словно услышав мои мысли, Тедди пояснил, все так же спокойно и размеренно:

– Мне папа про вас рассказывал. Что вы дружите.

– Мы с Ремусом Люпиным никогда не были друзьями, – прошипел я, – он тебе солгал.

Тедди покачал головой, слегка улыбаясь (надо мной, а не со мной).

– Он так и сказал. Что вы с ним друзья, только вы об этом не подозреваете.

Кинув на меня задумчивый взгляд, Тедди пожал плечами:

– Ну, сейчас уже начали подозревать.

Он развернулся и ушел, а я так и застыл, беспомощный и растерянный, и маска «садиста-учителя» стекала с моего лица, как вода с волос. «Пойдемте», – раздался негромкий голос из-за угла, и я понял, что должен следовать за Тедом.

***

Люпин усадил меня в кресло и послал коротенькое высушивающее заклинание; это оказалось кстати, потому что я не решился воспользоваться висящими в ванной полотенцами, и вода с мокрых волос все время затекала за шиворот. После высушивающих чар, в теплом, пусть и дурацком, свитере, в кресле у камина меня быстро разморило. Вся злость и напряжение прошедших недель куда-то исчезли, и я задумался о том, как глупо устроен человек. Как глупо устроен я сам. Не изменилось ровным счетом ничего – я по-прежнему бездомный, изгой в магическом сообществе, и вынужден просить помощи у бывшего школьного врага. Но чистая одежда, тепло от камина и брошенная мальчишкой фраза – которая не могла, не могла быть правдой – полностью изменили мое самочувствие.

Я обнаглел до такой степени, что забрался в кресло с ногами, положив голову на подлокотник. Это было не слишком удобно, но я мог бы заснуть в такой позе. Впрочем, спать было нельзя. Люпин уже возился с зельем. Я смотрел в его сгорбленную широкую спину и клевал носом.

– Никогда не любил в школе зельеварение, – сказал Люпин.

– Ты был отличником по этому предмету.

– Да. Но просто потому, что старался. Мне было скучно на уроках.

– У нас был плохой преподаватель.

Люпин обернулся через плечо, улыбнулся лукаво.

– Думаешь, если бы я учился у тебя, мне бы больше понравился этот предмет?

Я фыркнул.

– Если бы ты учился у меня, Люпин, ты ненавидел бы зельеварение. Ты бы боялся идти на занятия и откладывал выполнение эссе по этому предмету на самый крайний срок.

Люпин снова повернулся, оставив зелье без присмотра. Он выглядел удивленным и смущенным одновременно.

– Так ты все это понимал?

– Следи за зельем, Люпин.

Он отвернулся, и я пробурчал в его спину (со спиной разговаривать было легче и приятнее):

– Разумеется, ведь у меня есть глаза и уши.

– Тогда зачем? В чем толк – быть таким преподавателем?

– Должно же и у меня быть какое-то веселье.

– Мучить детей, вроде Лонгботтома, и доводить их до заикания – это веселье?

– Да.

После этого мы долго молчали. Заговорил вновь Люпин, его тихий голос ложился на шум дождя идеально:

– Никогда не думал, что придется освежить в памяти школьные навыки. Когда ты учил меня варить ликантропное зелье, я до последнего был уверен, что мне это не понадобиться.

– Хорошо, что ты внимательно слушал.

– Я слишком удивился, когда ты заявил, что собираешься учить меня этому.

– Ты хотел бы, чтобы я тратил на тебя свое время до конца своей жизни?

Люпин помолчал. Затем мягко возразил:

– Но ты это и собирался делать; а учил меня перед финальной битвой, потому что думал, что не выживешь.

– Я всего лишь страховался, Люпин. У меня был список, и ты был четвертым пунктом. Не люблю оставлять незаконченные дела. Как видишь, мои уроки не пропали даром.

– Но ведь ты выжил.

– Извини, не мог присылать тебе зелье с другого континента! – вспылил я. Плечи Люпина дрогнули, будто он смеялся или сдерживал вздох.

– Мог прислать хотя бы письмо.

Я ждал многого от этого визита; насмешек, слащавого сочувствия, которое хуже откровенной жалости, злорадства (по правде говоря, не особо – все же я знал Люпина и ставил на жалость). Ненависти. Обиды. Презрения.

Но я не ждал подобных упреков.

Когда я сбежал после финальной битвы, мне не хотелось оставлять ни писем, ни записок, ни завещаний. Раньше, в юношестве, я часто представлял себе свои похороны, со всеми подробностями. Мусолил эту мысль, как и многие подростки, обиженные на весь свет. Думал о том, что напишу в прощальной записке, и о том, что будет сказано над моей могилой. Думал обо всех, кто пожалеет и раскается. О тех, кто только после моей смерти начнет понимать меня.

Но когда настало время бежать, исчезнуть, раствориться, умереть для магического мира, у меня не возникло желания известить кого бы то ни было. Конечно, я не предполагал, что меня похоронят заочно, без тела, на основании одной только крови в Визжащей Хижине; но я рассчитывал, что у победивших будет слишком много насущных дел, чтобы помнить обо мне и разыскивать меня. Я не собирался возвращаться в Англию, никогда.

И уж точно я не мог предположить, что кто-то действительно будет ждать письма или весточки «с того света».

Мое бегство продлилось четырнадцать лет. Теперь я понимаю, что совершил огромную ошибку, вернувшись. Но изменить уже ничего не могу.

Я никогда не верил, что ностальгия, тоска по родине и прочие синдромы «перелетной птицы» существуют в реальности, а не только в сентиментальных книгах. Я не думал, что страна, неприветливая, стылая и серая, где я не видел ничего, кроме боли и одиночества, займет так много места в моем сердце. И уж точно не думал, что буду болеть и чахнуть вдали от нее.

Я терпел, сколько мог. А когда вернулся, надеялся, что смогу жить незамеченным где-нибудь на окраине магической Британии. Где-нибудь в глуши. Возможно, мне следовало поселиться в маггловском районе, но я недооценил собственную популярность, расслабился, не был достаточно осторожен.

Меня поймали, доставили в Визенгамот и судили. Как объяснил мне назначенный Министерством адвокат, если бы я предстал перед судом сразу после финальной битвы, когда всем было не до того, и в то же время, в памяти еще были свежи минуты этой страшной ночи, у меня было бы куда больше шансов. Но теперь настроения изменились. Да и то, что я скрывался много лет, инсценировав свою смерть (если бы я действительно взялся за труд ее инсценировать, никто бы в ней не усомнился, заявил я адвокату), сыграло не в мою пользу. Присяжные были настроены неблагожелательно. Откуда-то нашлись свидетели – двое, которые видели меня во время атак на маггловские деревни, и еще несколько бывших Пожирателей, тех, кто принял метку буквально за день или даже за пару часов до финальной битвы. Лорд так стремился увеличить численность своей армии перед битвой, что метил всех подряд, и чистокровных, и полукровок, многих – насильно, запугав. Ходили слухи, что в общей неразберихе Лорд едва не отметил одного маггла, неизвестно как затесавшегося в группу пленных из атакованной деревни. Тот был согласен принять любую метку, лишь бы «в него прекратили тыкать палкой».

Все эти свидетели говорили правду, которую я не мог отрицать. Я действительно участвовал в атаках, я пытал и несколько раз убивал магглов. Особенно в последний месяц, когда… когда меня…

Выступали и в мою защиту. Я помню голос каждого из них; закрыв глаза, я могу с точностью до слова вспомнить, что они говорили. Я был слишком потрясен тогда, чтобы запоминать, и все же запомнил. Говорил Поттер, тот самый Поттер, который «я ненавижу вас!», «вы предатель!», «трус!», «это он убил Дамблдора!». Говорил, что не встречал человека, который бы сделал больше для нашей победы. Я не верил своим ушам. Говорила Минерва, ее голос был едва узнаваем – она сильно состарилась, голос дребезжал и хрипел, как с поцарапанной пластинки.

Говорили Лонгботтом и Лавгуд, про год моего директорства. Про тот случай, когда вместо наказания я отправил их в Запретный лес с Хагридом. Про то, как я останавливал Кэрроу, все время норовивших уволочь кого-нибудь к себе в кабинет для «наказаний», а проще говоря – для пыток и издевательств. Я не верил, не верил своим ушам.

Говорил Люпин. Во время финальной битвы он все время был рядом; все время, а я не замечал его. Он сказал, я спас его, оглушив одного из Пожирателей. Я этого не помню. Все было слишком быстро, слишком шумно, и я все пытался разыскать Поттера, чтобы объяснить ему его миссию.

В конечном счете, на весах «добрых» и «злых» поступков чаша с добром перевесила, и меня помиловали. На достаточно строгих условиях. Мне больше нельзя было покидать магическую Британию, использовать магию и покупать магические артефакты, а также предлагать свою кандидатуру в качестве министра (ну надо же, какая досада). Казалось бы, это все, но как часто бывает, на поверхности была лишь верхушка айсберга. После того, как меня отпустили, я побывал в Тупике Прядильщиков. От моего дома не осталось даже стен; как я после выяснил, его жгли, расписывали оскорбительными надписями, били стекла, а затем снесли, чтобы построить магазин всяких маггловских безделушек. В Гринготтсе у меня никогда не было счета, а те накопления, которые я привез с собой, потихоньку подходили к концу. Хуже всего – на улицах меня узнавали, и мало кто верил в мою невиновность. На моей руке по-прежнему был знак мрака, а с газет ухмылялось мое лицо, еще более мерзкое, чем то, что я видел в зеркале. «ПОЖИРАТЕЛЬ НА СВОБОДЕ!», «КТО ОТВЕТИТ ЗА ИХ СМЕРТИ?» и «СЕВЕРУС СНЕЙП: ОБМАНУЛ ДАЖЕ ГЕРОЯ», вот самые безобидные заголовки, которые я запомнил.

Вот почему, чем меньше оставалось времени до полнолуния, тем сильнее я отчаивался. Я не мог сварить зелье сам, и ни один аптекарь не захотел иметь со мной дела; на черном рынке я не бывал с тех пор, как начал работать в Хогвартсе, но мог предположить, какое качество у зелий, которые там могли продать. Я тянул до последнего, непозволительно рискуя; Люпин мог бы отказать мне, и тогда… страшно представить, что бы случилось тогда. Я не хотел представлять.

Только когда он сжал мое плечо, я понял, что задремал. Выпрямился в кресле, вытянув затекшие ноги, и вопросительно взглянул на него. Люпин стоял рядом, от него пахло чем-то теплым и домашним, семейным. Он смотрел на меня сверху вниз, возвышаясь над креслом, и мне вдруг захотелось его ударить.

– Все готово, – сказал Люпин.

Я подошел к котлу. Склонился над ним, едва не задевая носом поверхность, которая уже начала покрываться тугой пленкой. Пахло нормально, как и должно, разве что, не так чисто – Люпин все же не был мной, и зелье не дотягивало до идеала. Но если это срабатывало для Люпина на протяжении четырнадцати лет, сработает и для меня.

– Ну что? – насмешливо спросил он, все еще стоя у кресла. – Сойдет? Какая у меня оценка?

– Выше ожидаемого. В том плане, что от тебя я и такого не ожидал, – проворчал я. Люпин снова подошел, становясь рядом. Он остановился возле меня, почти касаясь локтем, словно я был обычным человеком, словно он был обычным человеком, словно не было ничего особенного между нами, ни вражды, ни стыда, ни страха, ни отчаянного желания отомстить или спасти.

Возможно, я слишком серьезно относился ко всему; возможно, мне вообще не следовало ни о чем подобном думать. Люпин был у себя дома, он вел себя естественно, расслабленно. Это я дергался, как сова на оголенном проводе.

– Вторая фаза была не совсем удачной; я вчера плохо себя чувствовал и заснул на диване. Когда Тедди меня разбудил, зелье уже слегка потемнело. Но я все исправил, постарался, по крайней мере. Не думаю, что все так плохо.

Я кивнул. Мне не хотелось и дальше говорить про зелье, как не хотелось думать о часе, когда придется выпить его.

– Я познакомился с Тедом.

– Тедди. Все зовут его так.

– Хорошо. Пусть будет Тедди.

– Он славный, – сказал Люпин, нежно улыбаясь. Словно никогда не слышал, что это дурной тон – хвалить своего ребенка прежде, чем это сделает гость.

– Вы похожи, – выдавил я, отводя глаза, чтобы не глядеть на эту улыбку.

– Да, – видимо, что-то в моих словах было неправильным, потому что улыбка тут же пропала, Люпин стал серьезным и усталым. Я почувствовал себя легче, и в то же время внутри возникла странная пустота. – Да, я тоже это замечаю.

– Он метаморф?

Люпин вздрогнул. Ну да, возможно, я спросил слишком резко. Может быть, это было бесцеремонно с моей стороны; но это естественное любопытство для того, кто знал мать Тедди.

– Да. Он это может.

– Но не делает?

Тонкс меняла лицо и волосы так часто, что глаза уставали глядеть на нее. Возможно, Люпин научил Тедди сдержанности? Или причина была в другом?

– Очень редко. Мне кажется, он старается не меняться из-за меня. Боится, что будет слишком напоминать мне Тонкс и причинит лишнюю боль, – грустно поведал Люпин.

Я знаю, что он не любил Нимфадору Тонкс. И от этого принял ее смерть еще болезненней. Словно его любовь могла бы как-то ее спасти. Словно это срабатывает у обычных людей, а не только у Поттеров.

***

Когда мы закончили разглядывать зелье, Люпин повел меня пить чай. Я не сопротивлялся, хотя все внутри меня уже дрожало в ожидании ночи; за окном стемнело, но дождь все не прекращался. Казалось, это шаги в темноте – кто-то идет и идет навстречу, но никак не доберется.

Кухня тоже была небольшой; вообще, Люпин жил не бедно – видимо, ему, как ветерану войны, полагалась пенсия. Но он словно привык нищенствовать; мягкие домашние брюки, которые были на нем, и растянутый светлый свитер больше всего напоминали мне о Люпине тех лет, когда он пытался учительствовать. Но лишь на первый взгляд. Слишком многое изменилось. Люпин стал реже улыбаться; стал уверенней. Сбрил усы.

– Варенья?

Я вздрогнул, когда он обратился ко мне, и лишь тогда понял, как долго таращился на его лицо. Люпин не выглядел смущенным или обеспокоенным моим периодическим анабиозом. Он протягивал мне круглую плошку, до краев наполненную густым багровым варевом.

– Благодарю, не нужно. Не люблю сладкое.

– А я люблю, – вздохнул виновато Люпин, зачерпывая ложкой. – Северус, ты ешь.

И я ел. Люпин наложил мне в тарелку столько еды, что можно было бы накормить Хагрида. Я боялся поднять на него глаза, пока орудовал вилкой – возможно, он сидит на краешке стула, глядит участливо, в любой момент готовый сорваться за добавкой. Такого я бы не пережил.

Но когда я закончил, Люпин глядел в окно. Щека, рассеченная бледно-розовым шрамом, казалась золотистой в мягком свете низенькой лампы с абажуром. Абажур почти свешивался мне на голову, венчая, как шляпа со страусом венчала боггарта Лонгботтома. Возможно, сейчас у меня был такой же глупый вид. Но я был сыт и почти спокоен, и созерцал Ремуса, созерцающего дождь, в самом кротком расположении духа.

– Я все ждал, что ты придешь, – сказал Люпин задумчиво. – Пока варил зелье, все ждал. Но ты упрямый.

– Я не был уверен, как меня здесь примут, – осторожно ответил я. Мелкая дрожь, сотрясающая все тело на протяжении последних дней, вернулась.

– Упрямый и подозрительный. Ты совсем не меняешься.

– Злопамятный, тщеславный, мелочный, жестокий, мстительный, неприветливый и злорадный, – добавил я вполголоса. Ремус улыбнулся, повернувшись ко мне.

– Слабый, бесхарактерный, занудный, трусливый, беспомощный, застенчивый, лицемерный… – он покачал головой, – забавная игра. Тедди, а ты как себя похвалишь?

Словно из ниоткуда возник его сын, видимо, он стоял за дверью, а Люпин его учуял. Тедди скользнул к отцу, прильнул к нему, встав рядом с его стулом, и Люпин обхватил сына одной рукой, обнимая. Они были не просто похожи; они были родные друг для друга, во всех смыслах этого сложного слова. Тедди склонил голову на плечо к Люпину, задумчиво протянул, глядя на абажур своими невероятными глазами:

– Тоже занудный.

– Этого у нас не отнимешь, – засмеялся Люпин.

Словно уравнивая нас – двое с одной стороны стола, двое с другой – мне на колени вскочила кошка, мгновенно, без размышлений, разлеглась, голову положила мне на запястье. Я от такой наглости оцепенел, уставился на пышную серую шерсть.

– У тебя есть кошка?

– Ну да, а что такого? – снова засмеялся Люпин, тихим, домашним смехом. – Ты так удивлен.

– Не подозревал в тебе любви к кошачьим, – тут самое время сказать что-нибудь про блохастых псин, но мне показалось, Люпин ждет именно этих слов, и я не стал. Пауза повисела в воздухе между нами и растворилась, а Люпин посмотрел на меня с благодарностью, все еще прижимая к себе Тедди. Мальчик сказал:

– Это Милли, она живет у нас уже много лет.

– Кажется, не так уж и много, – наморщил лоб Люпин, повернувшись к сыну. – Полтора года или около…

– Да не, больше.

– Точно, она у нас уже две осени… для тебя это кажется огромным сроком, да?

Тедди хмыкнул.

– Если ты намекаешь, что я еще ребенок…

– Что ты, – улыбнулся Люпин, повернулся ко мне, – она пришла к нам осенью, тоже в дождь. Вся мокрая, как… мышь. Сидела на крыльце за дверью, пока Тедди ее не обнаружил.

– Вот как, – я бросил взгляд в окно, где земля и небо слились в одну многоструйную плоскость. – Милли?

– Ну, я-то назвал ее Пенелопой, – пожал плечами Люпин, – но не прижилось.

Кошка не мурлыкала, она заснула и стремительно тяжелела во сне. Я вдруг оказался закован, надежней, чем цепями в Визенгамоте, ее безмятежной доверчивостью. Треугольный пушистый подбородок лежал на моем запястье, и я не смел двинуть рукой, чтобы не потревожить животное.

Тедди шепнул что-то Люпину на ухо, потом достал из шкафа еще одну чашку, сел рядом, так, чтобы оказаться лицом к окну и глядеть на дождь. Шел дождь, мы лениво беседовали с Люпиным, тихий ребенок думал о чем-то своем, кошка спала, а в голове моей тикали стрелки.

– Пора, наверное, – сказал я неловко, но Люпин покачал головой.

– Время еще есть.

Он налил мне еще чая, забрал пустую тарелку, разрезал пирог. Тедди потянулся за ним и опрокинул банку с джемом, Люпин привычно устранил беспорядок на столе взмахом палочки.

Я вдруг почувствовал, что не хочу уходить. Никуда. Ни в соседнюю комнату, где остывает зелье, ни за дверь, в дождь, ни из страны, никуда. И, испугавшись этого ощущения, я вновь постарался все испортить.

– Люпин, почему ты не спрашиваешь? Почему ты ведешь себя так, словно это в порядке вещей? Словно так и должно быть?

Тедди недовольно покосился на меня из-под челки, упавшей на глаза. Мне было все равно. Я уставился на Люпина. Он почесал бровь, повернул чашку узором в мою сторону и пожал плечами.

– А что я должен спросить?

– На чьей я был стороне? Почему сбежал? Как посмел сюда явиться? Что буду делать дальше?

Я замолк, уставившись на серый клубок у меня на коленях.

– Это то, что ты у себя спрашиваешь? – уточнил Люпин.

– Я не знаю ответов.

– Тогда не задавай вопросов.

– Тоже мне, умник, – проворчал я, и Тедди ухмыльнулся. Люпин положил руку ему на спину.

– Пойди, приготовь комнату, – попросил он тихо. Тедди кивнул и вышел из кухни.

– Вы ладите, – это был не вопрос, и Люпин не стал отвечать.

– Ты как будто удивлен.

– Никак не представлял тебя отцом, – признался я.

– Я и не мог им быть до недавнего времени. Слишком много думал о себе. Мне жаль, что я так поздно научился любить других. Я мог бы так помочь Гарри… – Люпин печально покачал головой. Мне вдруг захотелось – нелепо, глупо, но факт – утешить его. И я сказал, смущаясь собственной правды:

– Знаешь, я всегда завидовал тебе.

Он был удивлен.

– Вот уж кому не стоило бы…

– Серьезно. Тогда, в школе. Поттер все повторял, что я слежу за вами, что я хочу быть одним из вас, что я завидую. Но это неправда. Я не завидовал никому, кроме тебя. Ты… сильно отличался.

Люпин развел руками.

– Я старался это скрывать.

– Нет, я не про то. Другое… я не понимал, не мог уловить тогда, что в тебе такого особенного… теперь знаю. Ты был… ты был целым. Не смейся, Люпин. У тебя было меньше всего шансов на это, но ты умудрялся быть в гармонии с собой. Когда ты был рядом с ними, это бросалось в глаза. Блэк… за ним все время будто гнались его внутренние бесы. Поттер так кривлялся, так отчаянно требовал любви и внимания к своей драгоценной персоне, что казался дешевкой. Петтигрю все время пытался быть кем-то другим, не собой. И только ты…

Мое признание, и без того дающееся мне с огромным трудом, прервала кошка. Она взвилась, оцарапав мне руку, слетела с моих колен и выбежала из комнаты, топая так, словно была скаковой лошадью. Люпин мигом стал серьезным и собранным, встал из-за стола.

– Пора.

***

Мы молча осушили свои кубки. Меня мучила мысль: вспоминает ли Люпин, как часто я повторял, что мне приходится тратить свое время и силы на приготовление зелья для него? Я-то помнил прекрасно все его бесчисленные «спасибо, Северус» и «ты себе представить не можешь, как я тебе благодарен». Слова благодарности застряли у меня в глотке, вместе с зельем – за все эти годы я так и не смог привыкнуть к его жуткому вкусу.

Я не сказал ничего.

Вслед за Люпиным спустился в подвал, узкая деревянная лестница вела к мраку и сырости, и я вдруг подумал – каково это, жить в доме, под которым твоя темница? Но все оказалось не так страшно. Люпин был мазохистом, но старался бороться с этим – в его клетке оказался мягкий лежак, миска с водой, несколько журналов были разбросаны по полу.

– Я люблю разглядывать картинки, – смущенно признался Люпин. – Так время быстрее летит.

Комната была освещена теплым желтым светом, словно от свечей, хотя ни одной я не заметил. И прутьев тоже не было, хотя крепкая дверь была покрыта тонким слоем серебра.

– Я не могу рисковать сыном, – кратко пояснил Люпин. Я кивнул. Я понимал его. И даже проглотил крутящееся на языке замечание о том, как Люпин рисковал Поттером, Уизли и Грейнджер когда-то из-за своей забывчивости.

Тедди спустился по лестнице, чтобы запереть дверь.

– Держись, – тихонько пробормотал он Люпину, коротко обняв его. На лице у Люпина было рассеянное выражение, словно он прислушивался к чему-то внутри себя. – До завтра, – кивнул мне Тедди. Затем дверь закрылась, трижды повернулся ключ в замке. Люпин облегченно выдохнул.

Я сел на лежак, уставился на свои руки, пока Люпин скидывал одежду.

– Северус? – позвал он. Я вздрогнул. Давно не слышал, как кто-нибудь произносит это имя. Нет, не так; давно не слышал, как кто-нибудь произносит это имя таким тоном.

– Да? – я поднял на него глаза. Люпин стоял передо мной голый и совершенно не смущался.

– Тебе идет желтый, – наконец, сказал он. Я вспыхнул и стянул с себя свитер, потом брюки. Аккуратно сложил их в углу комнаты, вернулся к лежаку, сел, прижав колени к груди. Люпин ходил по комнате.

– Садись, не мельтеши перед глазами, – буркнул я.

У него отросли волосы. Сильно. Я только теперь заметил; они были забраны в небрежный хвост за спиной и казались короткими, когда я глядел Люпину в лицо. Теперь он распустил их, и кончики волнистых прядей свободно доставали до лопаток. Люпин приблизился, медленно и осторожно, будто не был уверен, что я позволю ему сесть рядом. Наконец, он опустился на самый край лежака, почти на пол. Я слегка подвинулся.

– Я не кусаюсь. И это твой дом, не забывай.

Люпин фыркнул. Поежился.

– Холодно, – жалобно сказал он. – Уже и согревающие чары наложил, и пол с подогревом, а все равно мерзну. Наверное, это старость.

– Просто осень, – пожал я плечами. Лег на спину. Стесняться больше не хотелось. Если Люпину вдруг придет в голову пялиться или смеяться над моими шрамами, торчащими коленками и коротким членом, может делать это сколько угодно – у меня нет ни сил, ни желания защищаться.

Люпин лег рядом, так, что мы касались плечами, если шевелились. Поерзав немного, он застыл. Я глядел в потолок, чувствуя, как веки наливаются тяжестью. Даже если я сейчас усну, через пару минут дикая боль меня разбудит. Удивительным был сам факт; минуты до трансформации – самые страшные и мучительные, и никогда прежде я не был спокоен настолько, чтобы засыпать. Отчего-то присутствие другого человека сделало эту пытку легче. Теперь я мог понять Люпина с его маленьким фан-клубом, в школьные времена сопровождающим его в нелегком пути ежемесячного обращения. И даже мог понять, почему Люпин так отчаянно не хотел этого терять.

– Северус, – шепнул Люпин, и я открыл глаза, – ты хотел, чтобы я задавал вопросы… У меня есть один.

– Слушаю, – настороженно сказал я.

– Как это случилось?

Я помолчал. Мне не хотелось, страшно не хотелось говорить, вспоминать, ворошить это; ужас той ночи все еще побеждал меня, когда я мысленно возвращался к случившемуся.

Но Люпин был неумолим.

– Расскажи мне, – попросил он.

– По приказу Волдеморта. Он сообщил, что у него есть подарок для меня… это всегда плохо заканчивалось, его желание «одарить»… – я с трудом выдавливал слова. – Было полнолуние, но я сначала не связал с этим… он велел мне и еще нескольким… приближенным… я варил для него зелье, для его ручных оборотней – чтобы они сохраняли рассудок и не бросались на своих; но они не читали журналы, Люпин, они нападали на магглов и магов, сохраняя человеческий разум. Они пользовались волчьим телом, как орудием. Как магией. Чтобы убивать. Волдеморт решил дать это орудие в руки своих приближенных…

Ему было недостаточно того, что я превосходно владел боевым искусством, в том числе и Темной магией; того, что я варил зелья, убивающие и причиняющие страдания. Ему было недостаточно острого и проницательного ума, хладнокровия, информации, которую я, с позволения Альбуса, передавал ему. Изящество и ловкость мысли Лорд всегда стремился утяжелить магической мощью, бьющей напролом, грубой силой темных существ. Лорд предпочитал скорость точности, количество качеству, а мощность – маневренности; возможно, именно поэтому он проиграл, поэтому он проигрывал раз за разом, пытаясь убить Поттера.

Тогда, в ту ночь… он просто поставил меня перед фактом: я стану оборотнем, чтобы лучше служить ему. И я не смел возразить. Финальная битва была близка, я не мог, не имел права рисковать своим положением. Слишком многое надо было сделать, слишком много успеть… я просто принял это, как принял когда-то метку.

Я вдруг понял, что слишком часто дышу, будто у меня приступ паники. Люпин сжимал мою руку и поглаживал тыльную сторону кисти пальцами уже некоторое время, но заметил я лишь сейчас. И не попытался прекратить это, отстраниться от прикосновения – Люпин ничего не говорил, никак вслух не жалел меня, а монотонное скольжение его пальцев дарило необъяснимое утешение.

У меня даже хватило сил, чтобы продолжить:

– Один из оборотней, молодой совсем парень… сделал это. Лорд велел подойти и протянуть руку, чтобы он провел когтями. Все было так… просто. Так буднично. Ни погони, ни крика, ни сопротивления… мы встали в очередь. Нас всех трясло. Но мы шагали – и я тоже, Люпин, я подошел к волку… добровольно… я позволил сделать это с собой.

Я замолчал, крепко сжав губы. Люпин переплел пальцы с моими, его ладонь была теплой и влажной.

– Наверное, это еще страшнее, – сказал он негромко. – Когда вот так. Когда знаешь, что будет. Это почти как с зубом. Одно дело, если тебе выбили в драке, и совсем другое, если надо идти к колдомедику и вырывать.

– Говоришь так, будто у тебя есть опыт, – пробормотал я.

– Некоторый, – уклончиво сказал Люпин. Я вдруг вспомнил о тех слухах, про то, как Люпин зарабатывал на жизнь, пока Альбус не вспомнил о нем и не позвал в школу. По одной из версий, он участвовал в Вер-Боях, отвратительных, жестоких побоищах между оборотнями.

Было это правдой или нет, но говорить об этом Люпину хотелось не больше, чем мне – о той ночи, когда меня заразили.

– Только не говори мне, что боишься идти к колдомедику, – насмешливо произнес я. Люпин охотно подхватил:

– Еще как! Тедди меня все заставляет. Зуб болит – ужас, зелья уже не помогают. Но я пока жду, может, сам пройдет.

– А все оттого, что слишком много шоколада жрешь, – вредным тоном сказал я, и Люпин виновато засопел.

– Должна же у меня быть радость в жизни? – нашелся он, наконец, с ответом. Но мне уже было не до того – по телу пошли судороги.

Люпин резко сел, посмотрел на меня внимательно.

– Значит, ты первый.

Я кивнул, стараясь сжать зубы крепче, чтобы не прикусить себе язык. Обращаясь среди других оборотней, я заметил, что луна действует на всех с разной силой, и некоторые держатся дольше. Люпину придется смотреть, как я корчусь. Должно быть, от этого лишь страшнее ждать собственную трансформацию.

– Тебе лучше, чтобы тебя не трогали, или… – пробормотал испуганно Люпин.

– Все… в порядке… – выдавил я, пытаясь разжать сведенные судорогой пальцы. Хорошо еще, что постриг ногти – сейчас бы пропорол себе ладонь. Люпин подтянул меня к себе, обхватив рукой поперек живота, прислонив к своей груди. Я вдруг понял, что именно это делал для него Блэк.

– А-а… ммммх…

Я пытался не издавать звуков, но боль рвалась изнутри. Люпин держал крепко, и я чувствовал, что он рядом, пока способен был это сознавать. Потом все тело принялось крошиться, и глаза залила густая чернота.

Я открыл глаза и встал на лапы, и увидел, что рядом скорчился человек. Он согнулся так, что колени почти доставали до лба, и трясся крупной дрожью. Я подошел к нему, ткнулся мордой в плечо, а он всхлипнул и схватился за мою шерсть, едва ли не выдирая ее. И держался, пока пальцы не стали укорачиваться.

Потом мы вместе выли; человеческой частью мозга я понимал, что выть не нужно, да и можно напугать Тедди, или разбудить, если он умудрился заснуть в эту жуткую ночь, но… выть хором оказалось жутко приятно, приятно и правильно, ощущения были лучше, чем от секса. По крайней мере, от того, каким он был у меня в последний раз, еще когда я прятался на другом континенте, где меня никто не знал в лицо, и можно было пользоваться услугами хастлеров.

Читать журналы мы не стали. К тому же, там у Люпина была одна кулинарная фигня, ни единой интересной картинки. Мы разодрали их в клочья и носились, разгоняя страницы по комнате как опавшие листья. Должно быть, мы вели себя по-идиотски, и у Люпина временами был такой взгляд: «ты плохо на меня влияешь», но я чуял, что он доволен. Мы обнюхали друг друга почти сразу, как изменились, и я знал, что запомню этот запах навсегда, так же, как и Люпин запомнит мой. Мы померялись хвостами. У него был длинный и тощий, а мой – короткий и пушистый, как веник. Потом я все же уснул. Никогда не спал в волчьем обличии, а тут уснул, и мне снились волчьи сны. Я бежал по траве, долго и быстро, и был счастлив. Я ни за кем не гнался, просто бежал, хотя это и казалось расточительством сил. Потом стало больно, но я был сильным волком и все равно бежал. Потом небо стало светлеть, лес редеть, и я проснулся рядом с Ремусом; он прижимался ко мне голым боком, положив голову мне на руку, как недавно его кошка. Я что-то пробормотал ему сквозь сон и вновь закрыл глаза.

Вновь проснулся, когда Ремус укрыл меня пледом с лежака. Сам он был в штанах, болтавшихся на тощих бедрах.

– Сейчас Тедди придет, – шепнул он. – Оденешься?

Я кивнул, попытался сесть, но Люпин сам принес мне брюки. Я неловко натянул их под одеялом, и почти сразу после этого щелкнул замок. Тедди стоял на пороге, сонный и тонконогий, в футболке до колен.

– Утро, – буркнул он, широко зевая. – Завтрак. – И поплелся вверх по лестнице. Мы с Люпиным переглянулись.

***

Завтракать все же не стали, а решили отлежаться. Люпин постелил мне в своей спальне, хотя я настаивал на диване в гостиной. Но когда он лег рядом, я решил больше не спорить и сразу уснул. До кухни мы добрались только под вечер, Тедди сидел на подоконнике с книжкой, в огромных наушниках, из которых неслась какая-то психоделическая мелодия, вроде пения китов, или что-то такое. Дождь уже почти прекратился, крапал мелко и неохотно, больше для виду.

– Что там с завтраком? – бодро поинтересовался Люпин.

– Съеден, – не снимая наушников, ответил Тедди. – Это были блинчики. С шоколадной пастой.

– Какая жалость, – Люпин заглянул в холодильник. – Северус, омлет или яичницу?

– Я, наверное, пойду.

Они оба уставились на меня. Люпин захлопнул дверцу холодильника, Тедди стащил наушники.

Я почувствовал себя неловко под их взглядами, помял в руках одежду, сложенную стопкой, как мне Люпин и выдал. Моя мантия уже высохла, носки после стирки выглядели почти прилично. Люпину знать об этом не обязательно, но я разыскал в ванной бритву, которой, похоже, давно никто не пользовался – магией, конечно, удобней – и сбрил щетину, пока еще она не задумалась о статусе бороды.

В общем и целом, я был готов к тому, чтобы выйти в большой мир.

В общем и целом.

– Пап, он серьезно? – удивленно и немного обиженно спросил Тедди.

– Нет, конечно, – Люпин мягко улыбнулся. – Так все-таки – омлет или яичницу?

– Да ну вас! – Тедди спрыгнул с подоконника. – Приготовлю блинчики еще раз.

– Слышал? – Люпин не сводил с меня глаз. – Нам приготовят блинчики.

– Ну, раз блинчики, – сказал я. И остался.


End file.
